


never a frown

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [135]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>promt:  Frank Iero and golden brown - the stranglers</p>
            </blockquote>





	never a frown

Frank plastered a smile on his face and walked through the door. There was the usual wall of screaming, and he ducked his head awkwardly as he strode towards the bus at a speed just shy of a headlong rush.

"Man," Ray said, looking pale as he leaned against the bunks for support. Even through the now-closed door, they could still hear the screaming.

"Dude," Frank said, poking Gerard in the chest. "I don't care how awesome an idea it is, we are never doing a number with Justin Bieber _ever again_." He jabbed his finger in Gee's chest again for emphasis and went off to find some painkillers for his looming headache.


End file.
